crashbandicootfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Crash Bandicoot: Kart Racing Circuit
Crash Bandicoot: Kart Racing Circuit 'is a racing game which was released for the PlayStation 2, Wii and Xbox 360 on April 6, 2009 for the North American version, April 9, 2009 for the European version and May 3, 2009 for the Australian version by Activision with it being developed by Radical Entertainment. It was the last game to be developed by Radical Entertainment and the last game to be available on PlayStation 2. It was the sequel to Crash: Mind over Mutant and the predecessor to Crash: Mojo Mania. Main menu *Adventure Mode (1-2 players) *Single Race (1-4 players) *Grand Prix (1-4 players) *Time Trial (1 player) *Battle Mode (1-4 players) *Online Mode (2-4 players) 360 version only *Options *Extras Options menu *Control **Vibration (on/off) **Use GameCube controller (on/off) version only *Sound **Music (on/off) **SFX (on/off) **Voice (on/off) *Data **Autosave (on/off) **New Game (slots 1-3) **Load Game (slots 1-3) **Save Game (slots 1-3) **Delete Game (slots 1-3) Extras menu *Progress Report *Unlocked Cutscenes *Credits once the game is completed Weapons The "Juiced up" version of each weapon is available by collecting 10 pieces of wumpa. *'Homing missile: Tracks the player in front and explodes on contact. **Juiced up: The homing missile is better at avoiding hazards. *'TNT crate:' The player throws it in the direction that he or she is facing. There is then a 3 second countdown in which it can be passed to other players by bumping into them before it explodes. **Juiced up: The TNT crate is replaced with a nitro crate which explodes on contact. *'Aku Aku / Uka Uka crate:' Protects the player from any hazards, until the mask is in place for too long, the player falls down a hole or another player collects the respective mask. **Juiced up: The mask does not wear out with time, meaning that it can only wear out by falling down a hole or another player collecting the respective mask. *'Speed boost: '''Gives the player a 3 second boost of speed. **Juiced up: The effect is extended to 6 seconds. *'Clock:' Freezes all players, except the player which is using it, for 3 seconds, in which the players cannot move. **Juiced up: The effect is extended to 6 seconds. *'N. Brio's beacon:''' Makes the car in 1st place dizzy for 3 seconds, in addition to the maximum speed being reduced. **Juiced up: The effect is now applied to all cars except for the user rather than just the 1st place car. Races N. Sanity Island Crash Jungle Coco Beach Fly Trap Trail Turtle Woods (Boss Race Against N-Trance, Pura and Tiny Tiger) Wumpa Island Tribe Village Roo Falls Crash Course Weapon's Factory(Boss Race Against Tawna, Papu Papu and Ripper Roo) Time Twister Egyptian Crash Dino Crash Arabian Town Twisted Timeline (Boss Race Against Fake Crash, Evil Crash and Pinstripe) Elemental Temples Dragon Castle Lost Jungles Meteor Labatory (Boss Race Against N. Tropy, Polar and N. Brio) Oxide Station(Boss Race Against Nirus Oxide) Teams *Team Bandicoot **Kart Style: Safari Jeep **Members: Crash, Coco and Crunch **Protected By: Aku Aku **Unlocked from start *Team Cortex **Kart Style: Quad Bike **Members: Dr. Neo Cortex, Dr.N. Gin and Dingodile **Protected By: Uka Uka **Unlocked from start *Team Trance **Kart Style: Trance Kart **Members: Tiny Tiger, Pura and N - Trance **Protected By: Velo Mask **Unlocked after Boss 1 *Team Sanity **Kart Style: Mini Punch **Members: Tawna, Papu Papu and Ripper Roo **Protected By: Velo Mask **Unlocked after Boss 2 *Team Arch-Rival **Kart Style: Motor Cycle **Members: Fake Crash, Evil Crash and Pinstripe **Protected By: Velo Mask **Unlocked after Boss 3 Characters *Crash Bandicoot **Kart Style: Safari Jeep **Kart Colour: Blue with Green Stripes **Acceleration: 83/100 **Speed: 83/100 **Control: 84/100 **Unlocked from start *Coco Bandicoot **Kart Style: Safari Jeep **Kart Colour: Pink with white Stripes **Acceleration: 85/100 **Speed: 84/100 **Control: 81/100 **Unlocked from start *Crunch Bandicoot **Kart Style: Safari Jeep **Kart Colour: Brown with Red Stripes **Acceleration: 77/100 **Speed: 82/100 **Control: 91/100 **Unlocked from start *Neo Cortex **Kart Style: Quad Bike **Kart Colour: Red **Acceleration: 84/100 **Speed: 84/100 **Control: 82/100 **Unlocked from start *N. Gin **Kart Style: Quad Bike **Kart Colour: Purple **Acceleration: 90/100 **Speed: 81/100 **Control: 79/100 **Unlocked from start *Dingodile **Kart Style: Quad Bike **Kart Colour: Orange **Acceleration: 77/100 **Speed: 80/100 **Control: 93/100 **Unlocked from start *Tiny Tiger **Kart Style: Trance Kart **Kart Colour: Army Green **Acceleration: 77/100 **Speed: 80/100 **Control: 93/100 **Unlocked from Defeating Tiny, Pura and N-Trance in Hub 1 *Pura the Tiger **Kart Style: Trance Kart **Kart Colour: Orange with Tiger Stripes **Acceleration: 77/100 **Speed: 80/100 **Control: 93/100 **Unlocked from Defeating Tiny, Polar and N-Trance in Hub 1 *N-Trance **Kart Style: Trance Kart **Kart Colour: Hypnotic Red and White Stripes **Acceleration: 77/100 **Speed: 80/100 **Control: 93/100 **Unlocked from Defeating Tiny, Polar and N-Trance in Hub 1 *Tawna Bandicoot **Kart Style: Mini Punch **Kart Colour: Light Orange **Acceleration: 81/100 **Speed: 81/100 **Control: 88/100 **Unlockable by defeating Tawna, Papu Papu and Ripper Roo In Hub 2 *Papu Papu **Kart Style: Mini Punch **Kart Colour: Golden Green **Acceleration: 81/100 **Speed: 81/100 **Control: 88/100 **Unlockable by defeating Tawna, Papu Papu and Ripper Roo In Hub 2 *Ripper Roo **Kart Style: Mini Punch **Kart Colour: Crystal Blue **Acceleration: 81/100 **Speed: 81/100 **Control: 88/100 **Unlockable by defeating Tawna, Papu Papu and Ripper Roo In Hub 2 *Fake Crash **Kart Style: Motor Cycle **Kart Colour: Blue **Acceleration: 83/100 **Speed: 83/100 **Control: 84/100 **Unlockable by defeating Fake Crash, Evil Crash and Pinstripe in Hub 3 *Evil Crash **Kart Style: Motor Cycle **Kart Colour: Green **Acceleration: 83/100 **Speed: 83/100 **Control: 84/100 **Unlockable by defeating Fake Crash, Evil Crash and Pinstripe in Hub 3 *Pinstripe Poteroo **Kart Style: Motor Cycle **Kart Colour: Red **Acceleration: 83/100 **Speed: 83/100 **Control: 84/100 **Unlockable by defeating Fake Crash, Evil Crash and Pinstripe in Hub 3 *N. Tropy **Kart Style: Quad Bike **Kart Colour: Sky Blue **Acceleration: 92/100 **Speed: 87/100 **Control: 71/100 **Unlockable by defeating N. Tropy, Polar and N. Brio in Hub 4 *Polar **Kart Style: Safari Jeep **Kart Colour: White with Grey Strips **Acceleration: 83/100 **Speed: 83/100 **Control: 84/100 **Unlocked by defeating N. Tropy, Polar and N. Brio in Hub 4 *N. Brio **Kart Style: Motor Cycle **Kart Colour: Lime **Acceleration: 88/100 **Speed: 80/100 **Control: 82/100 **Unlockable by using N. Brio's beacon at least 50 times *Skeleton Crash **Kart Style: Motor Cycle **Kart Colour: White **Acceleration: 95/100 **Speed: 85/100 **Control: 70/100 **Unlockable by falling down a hole at least 50 times *Japanese Crash **Kart Style: Trance Kart **Kart Colour: Orange **Acceleration: 83/100 **Speed: 83/100 **Control: 84/100 **Unlockable by defeating the game with at least 50% *Nitrus Oxide **Kart Style: Trance Kart **Kart Colour: Red **Acceleration: 83/100 **Speed: 83/100 **Control: 84/100 **Non-Playable Category:Games Category:Racing Games Category:Crash Games